fruityfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog/v9
}}Cumulative v9 Changelist is as follows: ---- CIVILIZATIONS *Assyria: Royal Library now provides +1 Great Writer Point per turn. Also gives 15 XP (up from 10 XP) when the Great Work slot is filled. *Brazil: Brazilwood Camp is now available at Bronze Working and provides +1 Production (instead of +2 Gold). Gains +2 Gold at Machinery, and still also gains +2 Culture at Acoustics. *Carthage: Your units can now cross mountains from the first turn of the game (instead of requiring a Great General to spawn first). *Germany: Chance to convert barbarian camps increased to 100% (up from 67%). *Ottomans: Unique ability renamed to "Millets" (from "Ottoman Tolerance"). BUILDINGS *Observatory: Can be built anywhere (instead of requiring adjacent mountain). No longer modifies the city Science output. Instead, now provides +6 Science for Mountain tiles and +1 Science for Tundra tiles (must work tile for the bonus). Does not affect mountain Natural Wonders. SOCIAL POLICIES ;Liberty *Opener: No longer provides +1 Gold per city (moved to Representation). *Representation: Now also provides +1 Gold per city (moved from Opener). *Finisher: Production modifier to National Wonders reduced to +33% (down from +50%). ;Aesthetics *Flourishing of the Arts: Now provides +1 Culture and +1 Tourism for each Great Work and World Wonder (instead of +2 Culture for each). ;Exploration *Maritime Infrastructure: Now also provides +50% Production towards Lighthouse, Harbor, and Seaport. IDEOLOGIES ;Autocracy *T1 Elite Forces: Now grants a flat +10% combat strength to all units (regardless of being wounded) and all units get +10 HP when healing. *T3 Cult of Personality: Now provides up to +100% Tourism empire wide depending on your military strength (Soldiers stat in the demographics screen) relative to other players. Details: In a 6 player game, you'll get +0%/+20%/+40%/+60%/+80%/+100% based on if you are 6th/5th/4th/3rd/2nd/1st in demo military strength. ;Freedom *T1 Creative Expression: Bonus increased to +2 Culture and +2 Tourism per Great Work (up from +1 Culture per Great Work). *T1 Economic Union: Now gives +5% Gold in all cities for each Trade Route with a City State in the empire (like a Hanse in every city but for Gold output). Note that this modifier does not apply to Trade Route income as that is received AFTER base gold + modifiers. *T1 Covert Action: Now also provides +1 Spy and doubles influence changes from successful election rigging (approximately +40 for you, -10 for others, will vary based on factors). *T2 Urbanization: Now also provides +1 Happiness from Granaries. ;Order *T2 Party Leadership: Food/Culture/Production/Gold/Science yield per city increased to +3 (up from +1). *T2 Cultural Revolution: Now gives +50% Tourism bonus vs civs with less happiness (instead of +34% bonus vs other Order civs) and also starts a Golden Age. *T3 Dictatorship of the Proletariat: Removed from the game. *T3 Communism: (new T3 tenet) Science and Culture costs for number of cities reduced by half. *T3 Iron Curtain: No longer provides a free Courthouse on conquest. Internal caravan routes now receive triple food/production yields (15-19.5 depending on era), and internal cargo ships now receive double yields (20-26 depending on era). GREAT PEOPLE *Great Scientist Bulbing: Fix Great Scientists that spawn naturally or from Wonders/Policies (as opposed to those faith purchased or made with Babylon UA) now only give the usual 8 turns worth of science (instead of bugged 10 turns worth of science). *Great Engineers: Amount of hammers from Hurry Production reduced significantly. Equation changed from (200 + (20 * city pop)) to (50 + (24 * city pop)). This amount is doubled when used to Hurry spaceship parts (via the Spaceflight Pioneers tenet in Order ideology). WORLD WONDERS *Hubble Space Telescope: No longer provides any free Great Scientists. Bonus to Spaceship Part construction increased to +200% (up from +25%). Now provides +10 flat science boost, +3 Great Scientist points per turn (up from +1), and a free Recycling Center (instead of a free Spaceship Factory) in the city in which it is built. *Pyramids:Reduced improvement construction bonus to +20% (down from +25%). In addition, Roads now cost 10% longer to construct. This means all improvement build times on Quick Speed are unchanged EXCEPT that roads now take 2 turns even if you have both Citizenship and Pyramids. RELIGION ;Religious Units *Great Prophets: No longer RNG-based, 100% chance to spawn once Faith requirement met. First Great Prophet earned at 200 Faith on Quick Speed (up from 134 Faith). ;Pantheons *Ancestor Worship: Culture from Shrines reduced to +1 (from +2). Now also provides +1 Faith from Monuments. *Daughter of Autumn: Now provides +1 Production and +1 Faith from Plantations (instead of +1 Food and +1 Faith from Plantations). *Goddess of Protection: Faith from Walls reduced to +1 (from +2). *Goddess of the Hunt: Now also provides +1 Faith from Camps. *Faith Healers: Moved to a Follower Belief (instead of Pantheon). *Monument To The Gods: Now also affects Medieval Wonders. *Oral Tradition: Now provides +1 Food and +1 Culture from Plantations (instead of +2 Culture from Plantations). *Stone Circles: Now also provides +1 Production from Quarries. ;Founder Beliefs *Interfaith Dialogue: reverted back to vanilla BNW. ;Follower Beliefs *Feed the World: Food from Temples reduced to +2 (from +3). Shrine Food unchanged. UNITS & COMBAT *City State XP: Amount of XP gained from combat with City States capped at 30, like barbarians. *Interception: Damage from interception is capped at 99. Full health air units can no longer be one-shot by interception. *Inland Seas: Fix Naval combat units can now be trained in all inland seas. *City Resistance: After being conquered, Cities will be in Resistance half as long (i.e. 1 turn per 2 pop instead of 1 turn per pop). The game speed is also taken into account when calculating total number of turns (ex: 67% on Quick). Resistance Time or Quick Speed is 1 base turn + 1 additional turn per 3 Population. WORLD CONGRESS *Scholars In Residence: Removed from the game. *World Ideology: Ideological pressure applied to other civs reduced to 1 (down from 2). TERRAIN & ANCIENT RUINS *Map Ruin: Fix Will now appear regularly (they previously almost never appeared). *Iron: Revealed at Mining tech (instead of Bronze Working). UI & CIVILOPEDIA *Lobby: Text "Random Leader" prefaced with YOUR current mod version (ex: "(NQMod9.0) Random Leader") so that you know for sure which version you are running. This will help solve version mismatch problems easier. **Please note that each player sees the number for their version on ALL players, so you still have to communicate to make sure everyone is the same. Simply naming your game with current version (ex: "NQ MapV11 ModV9.0") should help a lot. *Single Player Advanced Setup: Sorted alphabetically by civ instead of leader (ex: "America - Washington" instead of "Washington - America"). *Colonialism: Help text in Civilopedia fixed. Category:Changelog Category:Archive v9